


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Keeping up with the Iwaizumi's [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: “Daddy wake up! Wake up! There’s snow all over outside and Kiyoshi and I want to go and play in it!”Or the Iwaizumi family spending their time together during the first snowfall.





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

A loud grunt from his husband is what warrants Tooru’s wakeup call this morning and he knows that sound can mean one of two things.

“Daddy wake up! Wake up! There’s snow all over outside and Kiyoshi and I want to go and play in it!”

Tooru’s lips curl into a smile; seems like the first one today.

The omega listens as his husband continues to groan next to him, mumbling words to their daughter that hardly seem coherent. He laughs quietly while listening to Hotaru and his sleepy alpha argue, only deciding to open his eyes when he feels a tiny face nuzzle against his cheek.

Kiyoshi’s there when he blinks a few times to adjust, quietly gazing with his round, bright green stare until he notices he has his mother’s attention.

“Sorry for waking you, Mommy.” He tells him softly, little face moving so he can rub his nose against Tooru’s neck, scenting him gently.

Tooru lifts a hand to pet through soft curls. “S’okay honey, it was time for us get anyways.”

Both of them jump at the sudden shriek and the bed dips enough that Tooru knows his alpha must have sat up. There’s a tiny growl from Hotaru and then a returning rumble from Hajime and when Tooru moves to peek over his shoulder, Hajime’s holding their daughter up from under both arms and giving her a stern glare.

“What did I tell you about trying to wrestle in the bed when your mother is laying in it?”

Hotaru puffs out her cheeks, pointedly looking away with a pout, “That it’s really bad because I might hit mommy and the baby which would be super bad.”

It’s the response he’s looking for, Tooru guesses, because Hajime nods once and sets her on the ground, reaching out to ruffle her hair, “If you know that, be more careful then, okay? We don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“I promise to be careful, Dad.” She tells him immediately, voice quiet and respectful, apology clear in her words. 

A quietness that lasts all of a good three seconds before she’s quickly jumping forward and into Hajime’s legs, tilting her chin back to look up at him pleadingly.

“Will you take Kiyoshi and me to go play outside now?”

Tooru wants to laugh at how exasperated his husband’s expression grows.

Without a word, Tooru curls a careful arm around his youngest pup still in his arms, moving to sit them both up despite Hajime’s sudden protest of _hey!_ Tooru’s sitting up completely and rubbing over the slight swell of his stomach by the time Hajime makes it around the bed.

He smiles at his husband’s disapproving gaze. “I’m pregnant, not incapable.”

Hajime huffs, still reaching a hand out to help Tooru stand, “And I’m capable and like helping my mate even if he doesn’t need it. That a crime?”

Tooru takes that hand without much protest, holding onto Kiyoshi’s to help pull him up as well. He leans in to kiss the alpha’s lips while he as the chance, “If you don’t help me make breakfast, then yes.”

The alpha huffs again, this time against his mouth, “You say it like I don’t always offer to help.”

Tooru presses another chaste kiss against him, keeping Kiyoshi’s hand tight in his as he leads them away towards the kitchen, “Just make sure not to burn the omelette this time!”

His laughter rings out through the house when the alpha starts grumbling behind him.

Breakfast turns out to be easy this morning, but it usually is on the days Hajime has off. He doesn’t have to, but willingly gets up and helps even though Tooru’s told him countless times just to sleep in. It’s also helping that their oldest is just itching to get outside and into the fresh snow, so she actually sits down and doesn’t play around or mess with her brother like they are used to. Hajime’s nursed his daily cup of coffee—Tooru has to admit he misses his own caffeinated fix, but he settles for his favorite raspberry tea—so he’s more awake now which becomes very helpful after they are done eating when they have to start wrangling two kids into the piles of clothes the omega’s laid out because Tooru refuses to let anyone in this family catch a cold if he can prevent it.

Tooru doesn’t miss his chance to narrow his eyes at his husband when he tries to walk out the bedroom door without his gloves and scarf on. Hajime holds both hands up appeasingly and lets him tuck both hands into wooly gloves and wrap a warm, red scarf around his neck. He makes sure to kiss the visible part of his nose while adjusting his beanie for him.

“Just let me fix your coat...there. Now you’re all ready to go outside.”

All three of them make a noise of protest when he takes a step back from his own winter wear.

Tooru smiles, “Just going to do the dishes real quick. I’ll be out before you know it.”

He kisses each of them as they file past through the doorway, Hajime pulling down the scarf for a quick, proper kiss.

The omega watches his family step out the door, pretending he doesn’t notice when he hears his husband whisper out a sudden, “Fuck it’s _cold_ …”

He’ll give him the slip up this time.

The dish water is warm and sudsy when he comes to dip his hands in sink, something he’s thankful for because of the lingering chill just from the front door being opened. The washing doesn’t go as fast as it does when he has his two helpers, but the upbeat music from his phone is as catchy as it is motivating and the omega finds everything back in place and orderly in no time; or he thinks in good timing considering Hotaru hasn’t come in yet to try and coax him away from the chores.

There’s a part of him that wants to use the empty house as a chance to catch up on a couple of things he’s behind on, but a promise to his family is a promise, so he navigates to the bedroom, pausing at his nightstand to squirt some lotion into his hands before getting his own winter gear on, grabbing a blanket from the closet as an afterthought.

He starts shivering immediately as he shuffles out of their warm house and into their snow-filled yard, but the timing is perfect when just in that moment the youngest of the family pelts a snowball perfectly into his father’s face.

The “Sorry Dad!” is immediate, but Tooru isn’t sure Hajime’s heard it over both his and Hotaru’s boisterous laughter.

“Keep laughing and I’ll throw one at you!” He threatens, snowball in hand, but the omega just smiles at him, blowing the alpha a kiss and he knows he’s won as he watches that hand lower.

“Your aim is lousy Dad!” Hotaru calls from behind a snow barrier and Tooru’s grinning at Hajime’s, “I’ll show you lousy, squirt!”

The omega decides to make himself comfortable in one of the chairs that he doesn’t remember being out here before. He figures Hajime must have pulled them out just for them to sit in which is another thing to be thankful for because it makes it much easier for him to snuggle up in the soft blanket he brought out, dragging it up until it was just below his nose.

The snowball war continues and Tooru is pleased with his front row seat.

\---

“Will you build a snowman with us, Dad?”

Hajime brushes off some of the snow from his clothes, giving both of the kids a pat on the head.

“Let me check on your mom first. Go ahead and start without me.”

He smiles when Hotaru takes Kiyoshi’s hand, “C’mon Kiyoshi! Let’s make a really big snowman!”

The alpha watches to makes sure they are both working together before he trudging his way back over to where Tooru’s sitting. He must have gotten up at some point because he has a steaming mug of tea nestled in his gloved hands, blinking up at Hajime while the rest of his face is shrouded in his scarf.

His omega always manages to stay so adorable somehow, it’s endearing.

“Cold, love?” Hajime murmurs as he leans a little closer, giving a quick kiss to the only exposed skin he can find on his face.

Tooru just makes a noise from beneath his bundle that Hajime assumes is a confirmation.

“Would it be better for you to go inside then?” he asks, a flash of worry crossing his thoughts, “it’d be horrible if you and the baby got sick.”

The omega actually shifts so his chin is out of the scarf now, giving Hajime a dull look. “What did I tell you about treating me like glass?”

It makes the alpha chuckle, “I know, I know I’m sorry. It’s just real easy to worry about you and the kids a lot. You’re my whole world, you know.”

Tooru sniffs at him, “Ugh. Quite being sappy,” Hajime notices the twinge of blush on his cheeks, “you’re not going to make it any less cold by being grossly sweet.”

His smile seems to say otherwise though.

Hajime holds out a hand for him, “Let your alpha warm you up a bit then and we’ll go build a snow family as a family.”

Tooru’s lips tilt further and he easily puts his palm into Hajime’s, letting him carefully pull him up and tuck him against his side.

His mate sighs a breath of relief, “You’re a human space heater,” he throws an arm around his waist, careful not to spill his drink, “why didn’t you come over here sooner?”

Hajime kisses his jaw, choosing to answer by snuggling in further with both alpha and omega relaxing into each other’s hold. They watch their kids play around in the distance, shrieking and smiling with peals of laughter and despite the cold weather, feeling happy and incredibly warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to share this on here. whoops.


End file.
